Behind Closed Eyes
by XxninjabrawlerXx
Summary: Okay well this idea came to me while i was reading a child abuse poem so enjoy...Warning: Yaoi, Language, and Abuse... All in Mello's POV, rated M just to be safe... plz r&r.. bad summary but hopefully the storys better, well enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Behind closed Eyes....**

**Warning: Yaoi, language. Abuse (both physically and sexually)**

**Mello's POV through out the story enjoy...**

**discalimer: no i dont own death note...**

**Chapter 1: Bruises Fade But These Seem To Keep Coming Back**

I sat on my bed, scared. Honestly I never been scared of anyone. Hell, everyone was scared of me, but this time it was I who was scared.

He was always there watching me as I passed by the halls. Haunting me in my dreams, my thoughts. It seemed like he would never go away, he would just be there waiting for his turn to get me again.

I still remember that day clearly. The day when it all began. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes tight, as the memory cam back.

Flash back::

"_Mello, I'm leaving now See you soon."_

"_Bye Matt." I called from behind the couch. The door opened then it was quiet._

_I laid lazily on the couch. Chocolate bar in one hand, and the remote in the other. Matt was right I need time to myself, and not to stress over Near beating me._

_A few hours passed by. I sighed. It was to boring. I stood up to get another chocolate bar. Then the door opened._

"_Finally Matt, I've been so bored with out you here." There was no answer. "Matt?"_

_I turned around and saw someone strange. He looked at me and smirked. His eyes were bloodshot which meant he was drunk. He fell towards me._

"_Mello, Mello , Mello." He smiled as he said my name. I felt a shiver go down my spin. _

"_What the fuck do you want." I tried to sound as mean as I could, but I choked on the end a little bit. He just laughed at me, and grabbed my wrist._

"_Let go of me you pervert." I yelled at him._

"_Shh, no need to be scared time I showed you how to have fun." He pushed me on to the couch. He arched his body on top of mine. I felt scared. I had no idea what to do. _

"_Get off of me you pervert.", I said through my teeth. Then he slapped me straight across the face. _

"_Shut up and give me what I want." He said angrily. _

_He moved his hands under my shirt. My whole body began to shake. I tired screaming, but nothing would come out. His breath was trickling down my neck. I closed my eyes hoping this was just a nightmare, but it wasn't this was reality. _

_Suddenly I felt his mouth on my neck. He was sucking on my neck. Shivers went up and down my spin. I was so scared. I wish this would all just end._

_Then there was a knock on the door. The man got off me and pulled me close to his face. "Listen Mello, tell anyone I'll kill the person you told got that." He forced kissed me and then threw me against the wall. By the time I was up he was gone. _

_It was the start of a nightmare that would never end….._

End of Flash back

That was two weeks ago, and it still happens. I haven't told a single soul. If anyone was to got killed by me I would never forgive myself, but then if I told Near it would solve my problem. The only person I didn't want involved was Matt. He was me best friend. I cared about him deeply. Fuck I might even love him.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Mello?", I familiar voice said.

"Matt you can come in you know." The door opened and there stood Matt. Dressed in that white and black stripped shirt with his goggles on his head.

"Mello, are you okay something's wrong and I know it."

I looked down trying to think of a way to trick him. "Matt I'm fine." I tried smiling at him but it hurt my mouth was sore.

"Mello.", he looked down and gave a sigh. "I know you to well what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired okay!" I yelled at him. He gave me a sympatic look then left. I hated seen Matt like this but it was the only way to keep him safe.

I turned and looked out the window. The sun was setting. "Ahh, so beautiful.", I said to myself. I laid back down on my side.

Everyday people get hurt or gets bruised, and they fade, but not with me. These bruises would fade, but they would keep coming back.

**A/N so watcha think is it good enough lol well plz R&R so i know if i should keep it up or not.. more coming soon^^**


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter up read and enjoy ( hopefully it's okay)

Chapter 2: No One Can Hear You Scream.

I awoke to a new day. It was quiet. I forced myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I hated looking in the mirror. Just looking at my deformed bruised up face made me hate life. I traced the light purple shades on my cheeks wondering if I will be able to hide them from Matt. Hopefully he wouldn't notice and if he did I'll make up some excuse.

I walked out of the bathroom, to the main room where Matt was.

"Hey.", I called to him.

"Yo." His face was stuck in his D.S. , while his cigarette was in his mouth .

"Hey how do you even get those smokes?", I asked puzzled.

"I know people.", he replied.

It was quite for a moment. All that I heard was his D.S game. When he finally looked up from the game at me. His face expression changed.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He noticed the bruises.

"Well…I got in a fight cause someone stole my chocolate so yea there the story."

"Wow, you and your freaking chocolate. Fuck I swear one day your gonna murder Willy Wonka and steal his factory." I laughed. Matt was the one person that knew how to cheer me up.

Then the moment faded into silence. Matt turned off his D.S and walked toward me. His eyes looked like they have been crying. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and walked toward the door,

"Where are you going." , I asked.

"Need more smokes. Be back later." , he walked out the door and I felt a shiver go down my spin. He was going to come get me any moment now. I sat on the floor in the corner, I was shaking now. I could just picture him coming to get me. I pulled my knees up to my face. Tears were soaking my pants.

Then there was a knock on the door. I froze. He was here. The door slowly opened. I clutched my nails deep into my skin.

"Mello?", the voice was his. "Come out.", he chuckled.

I heard his foot steps coming closer to were I was. I closed my eyes. I felt his clod hand pull me up. When I opened them he was standing right there.

"Mello.", he gave me the most evilest smirk I've ever seen.

He pushed me onto the couch. The weight of his body caused me to cry out in pain. He seemed to enjoy it. His hand went under my shirt, as he tried to lift it off me.

"What the hell. Get off me!", I screamed at him.

"Ha-ha. Mello when are you going to learn. No one can hear you scream." He smiled at me. Then his hand went down by my pants. I literally started shaking.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. I tired getting away, but he was too heavy to move.

His reaction was a punch to the face. He got off me and picked me up. Then threw me hard on the floor.

"Mello your mine got it." He got back on top of me, and continued where he left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay next chapter....enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Never Let Go**

I've been here in my room ever since the accident. It has been a couple of hours but I was still shaking. I could still feel his cold hands on my skin. Tracing the purple bruises with his fingers.

The memory just wouldn't go away. It kept playing in my head. My mind was getting confused. I started shaking more, tears began to fall on the bed.

_Why is this happing to me? Why? _I punched the pillow hard. _What did I do to deserve this crap? Am I really that worthless?_

My mind began spinning. The confusion grew more and more. "Fuck I can't do this shit anymore!" I threw the closest thing that was near me at the wall. "Why is this fucking happing to me!"

I got up and smashed the mirror. I was sick of looking at myself I'm just shit. Blood started dripping from my hand onto the carpet. The pain was quiet enjoyable. I smiled as I licked the blood off my hands. Pain, I just can't get enough.

I bent over to grab a piece of glass. I held it in my palm letting it cut through my skin. The thrill felt good. Finally I stared at my refection threw the broken glass, I looked like some psychopath wanting to kill someone.

After a moment of staring I placed the glass just a little above my arm. Then pressed down on it letting the blood gush out. My smile grew wider. I never knew pain could feel this good. I repeated this a few times till my arm was covered in blood.

"Hey Mello you here?", Matt was home and if he caught me I was screwed.

"Yeah I'll be out right now.", I yelled from my bedroom.

Quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped my arm in it, trying to get rid of the blood. _Crap the mirror. Oh well make up some stupid story._

I walked out of my room to were Matt was. He looked at me frightened.

"What the fuck happened to you?", Matt stared at me.

"Nothing."

"Mello tell me what's wrong with you. Your covered in blood and your face is fucking bruised how can you tell me nothings wrong.!"

I looked at him, with a evil face. "Matt shut up quiet lying to me I'm worthless let me go die!" I pushed him out of the way an ran to my room..

"Mello!" He said following me. I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed.

"Mello open this fucking door. Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!"

I stayed quiet. I felt my eyes get all water, my arm still burned from the cuts.

"Fuck! Mello!" Suddenly the door flew open. Matt's face looked shocked when he saw my room. It was tore up. His eyes finally looked at my arm covered in the blanket. He looked at me with tears streaming down his face.

"Mello….", his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He started walking away.

"Matt, no don't go." I stood up to stop him. "it's not your fault it's mine. I just don't want you hurt." He turned around and stared at me.

"I want to protect you Mello, you're my best friend, I don't want to see you like this." He pushed me gently into the door frame. His arms created a shield around me. His face came close to mine.

His eyes stared deep into mine, while his fingered traced the bruises on my face. "Who has been doing this to you." His voice was in a whisper.

"I can't tell your not going to die because of me." His eyes dropped to the floor.

"When will you tell me."

"When I know were both safe." I whispered softly. He looked back at me. His face turned soft. He lifted y face to his, and then he pressed his lips to mine.

_Matt's kiss was unlike anything I ever expected. It was to perfect for words. Suddenly his lips parted from mine. His eyes were watching mine, as his lips turned into a smirk. _

"_You don't know how long I waited for that." He admitted. I felt my face turn red._

"_Well I could say the same." Matt gave a chuckle, and dropped his arms around me. He just stood there._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_I'm just thinking." He said in a low voice. "Mello, I think I love you?" _

_My eyes flew open at the word. I have feeling for Matt but I never expected for him to have feelings for me. "You think?" _

"_Yup." He nodded still looking at me through his goggles. My face was burning up. I looked away trying to hide my face expression. He just chuckled. _

"_Matt?" I came closer to his face. "Do you love me?" I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled at me and took my hand._

"_Yes I think I do." I smiled back and brought my lips back to his. This time I kissed him harder, nearly pushing him on the floor. He kissed back with more force than expected. I smiled and pushed on the floor. _

" _Matt, I think I love you too." I kissed him again forcing my tongue down his throat. He let out a soft moan. As soon as the kiss parted, we both stared at each other. Our eyes were watching each others trying to see what the other was thinking._

_Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Talk about a mood killer.", Matt said under his breath. He gently pushed me off of him and got up to answer the door. I quickly stood up and sat on the couch like nothing was wrong. I smiled to myself finally knowing Matt loved me and was on my side._

"_Umm Mello?" Matt looked at me while he was grabbing his smokes. I looked back at him curiously. "I need to go do something . If you want I could stay." _

_I looked at him hiding my sadness. "You can go if you want to." He looked at me then look at his other friend, and whispered something to him. Then he left._

"_Matt, aren't you going?", I asked confused. _

"_Nah, I go out to much, and besides I want to spend sometime with you." He put his cigarettes down on the counter and sat next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

"_Matt." I whispered in a low voice._

"_Yeah."_

"_Never let me go."_

_He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'll never let you go, I promise."_

_With that said I was finally slipped into peaceful sleep with Matt right next to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**okay rrl quick i would liek to say thanxs for the ppl who review and apperntly liek this story! here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Runaway**

I woke the next day in my room. It took me a moment to realize Matt moved me. I rolled over on my side and looked at the clock.

"Holy crap I'm fucking late." I jumped out of bed changed into some different clothes, and then I grabbed my books and left.

After few minutes I made it into the class room. I was lucky the teacher wasn't there. Quickly I slipped quietly into my seat.

"Hey Mello your finally awake huh? Hey dude what the hell happened to your face?" _Crap I forgot about covering it up…..think fast._

"Well lets just say some kid like you died because he was tried to prove he was the best. Got that." I stared at him evilly and he back off. I sighed in relief that I was still able to freak people out and that I was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

A couple minutes pasted and the teacher still wasn't here. I looked behind me and saw the creepy albino playing with his toys.

"Near, where is the teacher at?"

"Isn't it obvious Mello. He late"

Before I could say anything else, some other teacher walked though the door. I looked at him puzzled, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Mello it's a substitute." Near whispered to me.

'Fuck you' I mouth at Near, then I turned and saw his face. I froze in shock. He wasn't going to leave me alone was he.

He looked directly at me and smiled a little bit. I felt like he was going to attack me right there. I dropped my gaze and stared down at the desk. Hoping class would end and I could go hide. He seemed to notice my disbelief and smirked. "Now class lets begin."

Luckily for me class did past by fast, or I probley fell asleep. The bell rang and everyone including me got up.

"Mello can I talk to you for a moment." I froze at the place I was standing at. Near looked at me mockingly and then left. I felt like kicking that fuckers ass. Suddenly I lost my train of thought when he locked the door. I gulped in fear.

"Mello." His voice was sharp. "I know someone found out about this. Who did you tell."

"I didn't tell anyone." I said hatefully.

"Mello don't fucking lie to me who did you tell!" He pulled me close to his face. "I know someone found out now tell me who." He yelled at me.

"I didn't fucking tell anyone what the hall is going on." I yelled back.

Then he punched me. "I t was Matt wasn't it."

"No leave him out of this." I said ignoring the blood coming out of my nose.

"It's him." He smiled at me. "Haha say good-bye to your fag." He pushed me down on the floor.

"No I wont let you !" I quickly got up and socked him in his gut. He grimaced in pain. Then he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Don't mess with me." He flung his arm around and socked me in the face again. I felt the blood gushing down my face. " Better say good-bye before its too late." Then he left the class room.

I had to save Matt, I loved him. I wasn't going to let him hurt him." I quickly got up and burst through the door. I ran to my room not caring if anyone saw me like this. All I wanted was to protect Matt.

When I finally made it to my room, I opened the door. There was no sign of him anywhere. My heart started pounding. I hoped he was here. He couldn't have beat me to him.

"Matt!", I yelled out as hard as I can. "Matt are you hear." I said again.

"Yo Mello don't fre--" He looked at me his expression was blank. It looked like he was trying to speak but nothing came out of his throat. "What….happened?"

"Look that isn't important pack your stuff were leaving."

"Wait like running away?"

"Exactly. Now pack we need to leave soon.. I have some cash so we can rent a motel or something but we need to leave now." I looked him directly in the eye as I said this,

He stared back showing me compassion. "Okay Mello, lets go just me and you, with nothing in our way." He came close to my face, wiping away the blood, on my lips. Then he kissed them gently.

I kissed back, hoping that we were both going to be safe, hoping that we will rise above everything and just get on with our normal lives. Suddenly his lips left mine, and I felt the warmth of his arms around my waist.

"We should get packing so we can leave soon." I nodded and he left to go get his stuff ready to go.

I did the same, packing my crappy clothes in one bag. Then I put my awesome chocolate in the other bag.

"Wow. Mels are you going to eat all that." He said leaning against my door frame.

"Well are you going to smoke all those." He looked down at his hand, and noticed he was carrying his smokes.

"Fuck you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." He flipped me off and went to go finish getting his stuff.

Finally we were both ready to go. Matt opened the window and climb out first. It surprised me that he did this like a professional, but then again he always sneaked out. After he jumped I did the same, except falling on my ass.

Matt giggled a little bit but then helped me up. "Haha you fell." He said mocking me.

"Haha very funny." Then it was silent,

We began walking. Suddenly this certain feeling came over me. Telling me something bad was going to happen. I sighed silently. And looked down at the ground.

Matt grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently as if he was reading my mind.

"Mello, don't worry were safe now." I looked up t the sky. _I hope so Matt, I really hope so….._


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i think this chapter and the next one is full yaoi and no abuse (finally lol) but anyways enjoy and remember to R&R (BTW: idk why i named this chapter fun so jsut go along with it and finally time to picute Mello in leather...*thinks* hehe....lol srry got carried away ;] lol)**

**Chapter 5: F. U. N**

We walked for about and hour and my feet were killing me. I felt like falling onto the ground and sleep forever.

"Damn why is wammy's house so far away from civilization?"

"I know why didn't you let me jack that motorcycle anyways we would have been there by now!"

"Fuck Mello I'm to young and sexy to die, and do you even now how to ride a motorcycle?"

"First thing is your going to die by either the fucking heat, Naturally, or by those smokes. And secondly I know how to ride one okay."

He looked at me like I was lying. "Seriously how did you learn?"

"Online I learned how to switch the gears and do all that other shit."

He laughed at me. "yeah right. Prove it."

"Well how can I if I don't have one." He thought for a minute.

"Well go back and get it. I'll wait here for you."

"Fine I'll go better wait here for me or your screwed." He just smiled and I walked away . I pulled out a chocolate bar and crunched on the edge. Chocolate tasted so good.

I walked for about half and hour when I finally noticed the house where the motorcycle was. I took quicker steps toward it, then I saw it. The black paint shining in the sun. I could've died right there. It was beautiful.

I looked around me to make sure that no one was here, then I hoped on it and hotwired it up. I gripped the handle bar and then I raced over to go get Matt.

As always I was right the motorcycle did get me there faster. When I saw Matt's familiar red hair, I slowed down the bike and tired to make an entrance. Quickly I turned the bike and stopped it sideway.

Suddenly I realized I hit a rock and I fell on my ass. Matt just started laughing at me. I glared at him evilly and got up slowly. He looked at me still laughing and I smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry, just the way you fell." He chuckled again.

"Yeah, whatever." I looked at him and noticed that our stuff was missing.

"Matt, what the hell happened to our stuff?" He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well while you were gone, a dog came and attacked me and took the bag full your chocolate with was also filled our stuff so yea."

"Wait did you just say a dog took my chocolate?" He nodded.

"Fuck now I need to buy more and we need some clothes to." I picked up the motorcycle and jumped back on. "Okay come on Matt lets go, before the store closes."

He climbed on the back of the bike of the bike and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could tell he was scared about the whole motorcycle thing. Before I started the engine I placed my hand on top of his. "Matt, don't be scared I wont let you die this way."

"Okay, well lets get this over with then." He buried his head in my back as I started the engine. Then we both took of the nearest city.

After and hour of driving we finally made it to this town. The building were big and the streets were crowed. I was amazed by the lights. I never seen anything like this. "Well Matt were finally in a town but we still need to get some clothes. "

Matt lifted his head and looked around. He looked as amazed as I did. "Well then go find some palace."

I continued to drive until I found a shopping mall. It was big. I parked the motorcycle and jumped of. "Well here we are shall we go look." I smiled at Matt. He smiled back and started walking toward the entrance.

When we got inside there was a lot of people, and a lot of stores. "Wow." Matt laughed at my expression.

"So never been in a mall before?"

"Well I've been stuck at Wammy's house all my life."

"Ya you got a point." Suddenly I noticed his eyes drift to a particular store. When I saw the name I just rolled my eyes.

"Game Stop…Ha better hurry up meet me back here soon ok." He nodded with his eyes still attached to the store and started walking away.

I went in the opposite direction. All these store names seemed awkward and weird. Hollister? Arocrombie and Fitch? Damn can these things get anymore preppy looking. Then this one store caught my eye. It wasn't like those other stores. This one was actually awesome looking.

"Hot Topic.." I smiled and walked inside. I was shocked this store was awesome.

I walked over and looked at the guy section. Some cool stuff here and there, but nothing that I thought would look good on me. Then I saw them. The most coolest thing ever. Those black skin tight leather pants, with the shirt that matched them. I knew that with these on I couldn't wear underwear, but whatever the more sexier I would look.

"Hmm maybe I should buy more than one ." I pulled out two more pairs of each and then the pair of leather boots. Then I walked up to the register to pay.

"Okay your total is 50$" I pulled out the money I have been saving and paid. The lady gave me the bag and I walked out of the store ready to change into my new awesome clothes.

I walked to the nearest bathroom and changed. "Fuck this is going to take some time to get used to." I gasped. After I was finished I threw away my old clothes and left the bathroom. I smiled at myself as I passed by the mirror. I couldn't wait to see Matt's expression.

When I finally made it to the game stop he was at I tapped his shoulder as he was playing the game demo. "Umm sorry wait till I'm finished."

"Come on can't you spare one moment to look at me."

"What the f-" His sentenced trailed as he turned to look at me. His jaw dropped open.

"Mello is that you." I nodded. "Fuck you look sexier than you ever did." I felt my checks turning red. "Can we hurry up and get to the hotel." He whispered. I nodded again hiding the laugh as he pulled me out of the store and out the motorcycle, but before I could get on or even start it I felt Matt's lips on mine.

He was turned on. I kissed back with as much force as I can. "Matt?" I tried to say. He just groaned. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Matt, wait till we get to the hotel okay." He nodded as I climbed on the motorcycle. He did the same and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I took off to find the nearest hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay sorry that this chapters short but ya..so next chapter should be up in a few days.... enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 6: Unforgotten Memories**

Finally we pulled into a motel. Quickly I paid the person for our room then we ran inside. It was hard resisting Matt.

When the door open he closed it and pinned me between him and the wall. Just like he did a couple days before. He looked me directly in the eye. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted the same.

"Mello.." but before he could finish his sentence I pressed my lip to his. He was shocked at first but then kissed back harder, pushing me hard into the wall. I tried pushing him back, but I knew he wasn't going to give up.

When the kiss parted I found my opportunity to get him pinned down. I smiled evilly and then tackled him down on the bed. He was shocked. "My turn " I whispered in his ear. Then my lips crashed on his again. As this happened I ran my fingers under his shirt, and ran them up his chest he let out a soft moan.

"Mello you can't win this one." He rolled over so I was on the bottom. He smirked and kissed my neck. I felt his hands trying to take of my shirt. But weirdly I felt a strange pain in my stomach, as he tried to take it off. It hurt bad.

"Matt.." I said I a low voice. The pain hurt more then it could've . Matt still didn't hear me. He was to occupied with taking off the shirt. "Matt.." I tried again. Then I felt the shirt coming off.

Matt was quiet he didn't say anything he was just frozen. His eyes meet mine. "What happened.?" I looked down at my stomach. It was bleeding again. "Mello what the fuck happened!" I knew he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Matt get off of me.!"

"No not until you tell me what happen to you."

"Matt its not important."

"Yes it is Mello, it is important, cause I want you safe and know he can't hurt you."

I sighed and pushed Matt of me gently. "Sorry.." I said then I started walking out of the door.

"No your telling me." I felt Matt's arm around me.

"Fine Matt if you want to know what the hell is wrong with me, I've been abused by this fag who wont leave me alone and did I mention he raped me!" I turned around and saw Matt, he was looking down and I knew he was crying. "Matt I didn't mean to yell I just couldn't tell anyone."

I walked up and hugged him. "Matt were safe now, and that was a thing of the past okay I'm okay and I'm happy because I'm with you." I felt Matt arms around me. He was still silent.

"Come on you need some sleep or maybe a smoke, and that reminds me I need some chocolate."

"Wait till tomorrow I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

"Okay." I kissed his forehead and stoked his hair.

"Mello, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay now sleep your tired, and don't deny it I know you are." He chuckled and laid his head on my shoulder. "I love you Matt."

"Love you to." he said quietly, then both of us drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**wooh next chapter up hopefully i will get the next one up soon enjoy^^**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

When I woke up I felt no arms around me. I opened my eyes trying to adjust to the light. "Matt?" I called out into the empty room. There was no answer. I stood up slowly I still had the aching pain in my stomach.

I walked over to the little table and saw a note.

_Mello, I went out to go get some smokes and some chocolate for you, be back as soon as I can cause I took the bus. Love you._

_Matt _

I placed the note down , and smiled stupidly to myself. Matt remembered to buy me chocolate. With out thinking I accidentally walked into a wall. "Fucking wall." I mumbled under my breath.

Carefully I walk over to the bathroom, taking a shower might help me not crash into things anymore.

After a couple minutes I got out and got dressed in my new leather. Then after a few moments of putting it on, I was ready. I looked around the motel wonder what I should do, while Matt was gone.

"Hmm, I can go out for a while." I walked up to the door and placed my hand on the handle. Should I go? Maybe I should wait. No quite thinking like that go have fun. I pulled my thoughts together and decided to go.

Without hesitation I walked out the door and walked into the world. It was strange being here without Matt. I felt insecure. More like paranoid. "Okay calm down just your mind, nothings going to happen.", I took a deep breath and continued walking down the street to the corner store. I need chocolate.

Quietly I walked in and grabbed a bar, then went to the cash register.

"One dollar." She looked up at me. And handed me back the bar.

"Here.", I said trying to smile. "Thanks" I took the bar and walked out of the store. I tore of the wrapper and took a bit our of the corner. Damn chocolate never tasted this good.

I continued walking down the street , there was a lot of people here. Wondering what was going on I followed a crowed of people. Keeping a not to far distance I was able to figure out what was going on. Video Game Convention. I smiled wondering if Matt found out about it, then that would explain why he 'took the bus' . I walked around looking at the video game systems.

Man, even though its been a while I did miss Matt. I sighed heavily and decided to leave. I couldn't stand been here without him.

Quickly I made my way out of the building, and into a strange place. Fuck was I lost?

"Mello this way."

"Huh?" what the hell was someone calling me?

"Mello over here." Curious, I walked over to the direction where the voice was. Before I had any idea on what I was doing I realized it lead me to a weird ally.

"Mello," the voice said more evilly. The person was breathing heavily. What this voice I know I heard it before who was it.

"What do you want."

"You know what I want." I gasped. I knew who this was how did he know where o was hiding. "No point hiding better save your boyfriend."

"No don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"Too late." I turned around to smack him, but I was to slow. He smacked my face and threw me to the cold ally floor. "Ha well I better get going I need to commit a murder." He kicked me in my stomach.

"Fuck you." was all I was able to say. He just laughed and kicked me again.

"Well you better hurry up if you want to see him alive." my eyes flew open at the word. "Better make it while you can." then he walked away.

Fuck I wasn't going to let him get him. I tried to pull myself up. "Fuck Mello you can do it, save Matt." After a couple tries I was finally able to stand up. I cried out from the pain. "Damn pull your self together go save him."

Ignoring every ach I ran as fast as I can to find the nearest car. I looked left and right. No cars were passing by, and I had no idea where I was. Fuck!

Finally I saw someone pass. I chased after it yelling gat the top of my lungs. Finally they stop and I ran to the window.

"Hey give a lift to the motel on Apple." The guy looked at me weird.

"Shouldn't I get you to a hospital."

"Just give me a fucking ride over to the fucking motel or I swear I will murder you right here." The guy eyes grew large. I stared at him.

"Hell no get away."

"Well then I guess…." I opened the car door and pulled him out of it. "Thanks for the ride." I smiled at him evilly and drove of to back to were the motel was.

"Matt you better be okay fuck man you better." I was hard fighting tears. After five minutes I finally found the motel. Not caring how I parked. I stopped the car and ran as fast as I can to the room.

When I approached it the door was opened slightly. Slowly I pushed it open. My mouth dropped open. Tears streamed down my face. The floor was covered in glass. The wall and the bed was covered in blood.

He bet me over here. I fell on my knees. "Fuck he beat me!" I slammed my fist on the floor as I cried out loud. He took Matt from me! I had to kill him.

But what if I cant. Slowly I felt my anger turning into sorrow and depression. What if I can't beat him and save Matt? No don't think that way, you can save him. I lifted my head up and saw some blood dripping from the almost broken table.

I got up to inspect it. I made way over to it and noticed a note that was covered in blood. I felt anger rushing through me again, as I read it…..

_Mello, ha told you I would beat you here. Anyways I got your boyfriend want him alive meet me at the Yellow Box Warehouse. See you , hopefully soon….muhaha_

I clutched the note tight. That's it I had enough of his shit. I threw the note on the floor, and ran outside to get 'my' motorcycle. I hoped on it and started the engine.

Luckily for me, I knew where this warehouse was, not to far from here at all. A few minutes passed and I noticed that I was almost there.

Finally I approached the building. I parked the bike and hoped off it slowly making my way towards the door. As I stood face to face with door, I slowly opened it.

"Matt…." I gasped as I walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**okay heres the next chapter and listen to the pretender by the foo fighters it actully sorta goes with this hehe well next chapter will be up hopefully by staurday or maybe even tommorow so yea and enjoy**

**Chapter 8: The Pretender**

"_Matt…." I gasped as I walked inside._

Tears strolled down my face as I saw him there on the floor covered in blood. I had to look away before I puked my guts out. Then I heard laughter.

"HA you cam just in time. " I looked up and saw him holding a gun at Matt. "Make any sudden movements ill blast his brains out."

"No!" he looked at me. "Matt has nothing to do with this. It all me. So if you shoot anybody shoot me."

"Mello trying to be strong ha. Everybody might be scared of you but I see right through you."

"Fuck I am strong! I am the best!" He just laughed again.

"Prove it."

I ran toward him at full speed . He shoot the gun but I was able to doge it. "Hidden talent." I smacked him and pushed him down. Then I went to go get Matt.

I approached his bloody body hoping he was okay. "Matt please tell me your okay."

"Mello…it hurts."

"Don't worry its going to be okay I'm going to get you out of here." carefully I picked him up and began walking over to the door.

"Oh no you don't ." Then I felt someone push me. As I fell I let Matt, go.

"Ah!" he cried out when he landed in broken glass.

"Matt!" I yelled. quickly tried getting up to go get him.

"Where do you think your going." I felt his cold hand on my ankle pulling me back on to the floor. "Your not going anywhere." He stood up and step hard on my back.

"Fuck!" I cried out.

"Give up already."

"No I will never surrender." He just chuckled and picked my up form the loose part of my shirt.

"So you wont huh." He threw me against the wall, and smashed my head into the hard cement. Everything got dizzy, but I had to focus.

"Dude, that hurt." I twisted his wrist and kicked him hard causing him to fall on the floor. "I'm not scared of you anymore." I step hard on his hand. "You can't hurt me." He looked at me in shock.

"What?" I just laughed at him.

"At first I was, but then I realized I'm not like the others you went after. I'll never surrender until your dead." His eyes grew at me in shock. "So it your choice you want to die today or tomorrow or the day after that cause ill be waiting." **(A/N okay I took these few lines outta kill bill okay don't blame me! It was an awesome movie)**

I moved my foot from his hand and began walking towards Matt. "Matt are you okay."

"Mello…help it hurts help me."

"Shh I'm getting you out of here you'll be okay then we can go back to our normal lives."

"Mello…behind you."

"What?" I looked behind me and saw him holding the gun up at me.

"Damn you kid! Say goodbye." He cocked the gun back. I fell back and looked at the gun pointed right at me. Fuck he got me…. He's going to kill me. I closed my eyes to brace for the pain.

_Goodbye Matt I love you_……Then he let the gun go


	9. Chapter 9

**okay well here it is the storys almost over see ALMOST lol well anyways here's the "almost last chapter" so enjoy R&R and i love you forever lol im hyper**

**Chapter 9: Resolved**

I never feared death, to me it just came naturally, but it's different when the one you loved saved you from the one thing you hated. When the one you loved vowed to save you from everything that was out to get you. Death never scared me or frightened me but dying for the one you love is better then dying for nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw Matt in front of me. I looked up and saw him with the gun. His face was mixed with shock and happiness.

"Matt! No!!" I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "Don't die on me! You can't leave me!"

"ha ha ha." I looked up and saw him laughing. "Well at least I can kill both of you now." My face was filled with anger, and just pure hate. If Matt was dead I swore I would kill him with my own two hands.

"You bitch!" I said through the tears. Slowly I placed Matt safely on the floor. "I promise I will get you out of here alive." Then I stood up looking at him evilly.

"Its time for you to die." I whispered loudly enough so he can hear.

"Ha more like your going to die." He rushed at me with full speed holding the gun he shot at me, but missing only by and inch. That gave me an opportunity to get him. I tripped him on the floor and got on top of him holding a piece of glass to his neck.

"I told you, your going to die." I said through my teeth.

"Whatever you don't have the guts."

I placed the glass directly were his skin was making a little scratch. "Mello, try to kill me you can't."

Before I can say anything , he rolled over and got on top of me. "Well maybe I should play with my toy before I break it." He smirked at me and then placed his lip on mine, forcing his tongue down my throat. I felt his cold hands , going down my arms.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him. He just smiled again and pinned my arms up.

"Fuck man I'll rather die than have this happened to me!" His head popped up.

"Well that's not a bad idea." He picked up his gun and pointed it at me again.

"Well goodbye Mello, I'll see you in hell."

I felt the cold gun at my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to end my suffering, at least I'll be safe like Matt wanted.

Then he let the gun go….

What? I opened my eyes and saw him there, then he just fell on top of me . When I looked up I saw Matt. He was holding a gun that was pointed directly at him. "Matt?"

"The one and only." He smiled at me, as he walked toward me.

"I thought you were…dea..dead?" He helped me up and held me.

"Mello I promised you ill keep you safe."

"But you were gonna die."

"I might have but it was worth it. I love you Mello." He placed his lips to mine. I could taste his blood but I didn't care. We were both safe, and that's all that mattered. He wasn't going to hurt me anymore.

When our lips parted Matt looked at me. He was hurt bad, and need treatment. "Matt we should leave you need to go to the hospital."

"But what if they take us back to Wammy House."

"So…he's gone right, we should be safe." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No need to worry, I got everything handled over there you two should be fine." Me and matt both looked back to find Near staring at us.

"Near…" , we both said

"Yea we found out that Light**(A/N you'll get this part later and I just don't like light so muhaha) **was doing this to you, so we went out to go find him."

"How.." I asked

"Well the way you were acting with him. So I decided to investigate and it sort came to mind when you and Matt ran away and he went missing the day after, so I spent a few days to come find you, and well looks like you beat us to him. Is he still alive?"

"I'm not sure." Matt said.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment anyways. You both should go to the hospital, well take you back to Wammy's after you both recovered."

Near called the ambulance to come carry me and Matt away. Even though I hated Near I was glad he found us. As the ambulance took us away I felt happy, he wasn't going to get me anymore, and I knew we were both safe. I just knew it. I closed my eyes, and drifted into peaceful sleep knowing that nothing bad was going to happen anymore, knowing I would finally be happy with Matt.


	10. Chapter 10

**well last chapter is up thanks to all of you who had reviwed and encourged me to continue to finsh this story **

**Chapter 10: After Word**

**3 years later……..**

It's been three years, from today, that he tried to kill me and Matt, the one I truly loved. It has been tough recovering but I made it through and so did Matt, but we made it.

I walked out of my room to find Matt playing his video games on the couch.

"Hey sexy." I called out.

"Sup beautiful." he replied. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So can I watch the news, I wanna know what happens."

"Sure." He turned off his video game, and flipped on the news.

_Well it seems that Light Yagami the one accused for physically hurt two young boys, is released from prison today, we have reporters on the site now._

"What the fuck! He was supposed to suffer life in prison.."

"Mello calm down. Okay, he wont come after us."

Anger flashed through me again. He better stay away from us.

"_Mr. Yagami do you swear you didn't do any of that to any of those boys."_

"_Well I don't comply swear but most of the stuff was there fault. They attacked me." _

He's lying through his teeth. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor. My eyes grew wide with shock. I looked over at Matt he was just as surprised as I was.

_Umm seems like we have a problem, He's dead. _

Matt flicked of the T.V and looked at me. "What the hell happened."

"I don't know." I was left with sudden happiness regarding what happened but at the same time I was worried, Were we dealing with something beyond our power. I was only left to wonder…….

**Before anybody knew what was going on, Light Yagami was one of the first victims of a murder named Kira…………**

A/N thank you all who have read this story and loved it lol well keep a look out cuz i'm in the process of writing another story which will up in a few weeks and a bunch of other parodys so yea thanks and keep on rocking =D


End file.
